


breaking point

by starrytae



Series: this feels like falling in love [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Crying, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, probably more vanilla than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytae/pseuds/starrytae
Summary: Donghyuck feels like he’s at a breaking point; but he doesn’t mind breaking when it’s Mark that breaks him apart piece by piece and puts him together again.(or, donghyuck is stressed from finals and mark provides some much needed stress relief)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: this feels like falling in love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890880
Comments: 11
Kudos: 440





	breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the third fic in the markhyuck college series. this is probably the most risqué of all the works so far. it can be read as a standalone though so no worries!
> 
> (also PLEASE check the tags before reading. there is edging / orgasm denial that is undiscussed within the fic, BUT has assumedly been discussed beforehand given the established relationship. if that makes you uncomfy, you may want to steer clear)
> 
> ps - I listened to pov by ariana grande while editing. it was an experience. 
> 
> enjoy!

Donghyuck is about to put his head through a wall, honestly. He's in the midst of his finals week and he swears, he's never had a Hell Week this bad. Even his first finals week his freshman year when he cried for 2 hours straight after taking his history final hadn't been this bad.

He'd been studying for the better half of a week now, trying to relearn and retain all the information from the whole semester for all of his classes. He'd spent countless hours studying in the library with Renjun, Jaemin, and Jisung, and his weekly date night with Mark had been replaced with a study date at their favorite coffee shop. Donghyuck had only agreed to go home once his hands had started shaking from the caffeine and Mark had leveled him with a look that left no room for discussion.

And now here he was in his and Jaemin's dorm room, cramming for his next final at 8 o'clock at night. He didn't remember how long he'd been going at it, but he did know that the words on the page were starting to blur together and not even the soothing lofi music he had playing in the background could help him focus enough to make sense of the gibberish he had written down during the lecture.

He hears the door creak open followed by footsteps and he tenses up, confused. Jaemin said he would be at Jeno's for the rest of the night and Mark said he was going to be playing a 3-on-3 game with some of their friends until 9, so he wasn't expecting anyone. He turns towards the door and there, standing with a bag of take-out from his favorite Thai restaurant is Mark. He's especially cute today; he’s wearing a hoodie that’s slightly too big for his body and his hair looks especially fluffy from the wind Donghyuck hears outside his window, cheekbones even more prominent due to the rosy flush over his cheeks. More than anything, Donghyuck notices his features are twisted into one that’s become increasingly familiar over the past week—worry.

“Hyuck, how long have you been studying?” He asks, placing the take-out down on Jaemin’s desk and walking over to him, bending down and shutting the notebook in front of Donghyuck. Donghyuck just groans in response, letting his head fall against Mark’s chest and taking a deep breath in, inhaling the comforting and familiar scent of Mark’s fabric softener embedded in the threads of his hoodie. He feels Mark run his fingers through his hair before he’s reaching a hand between them, pulling away and lifting Donghyuck’s chin so he could look him in the eye. “I think you need a study break.”

“I can’t afford to,” Donghyuck whines, turning back to the notebook in front of him and flipping through to the page he was on before. He can’t help the way his voice physically sounds like the embodiment of a pout as his lips turn down, feeling tears pricking at the back of his eyes from the lack of sleep and the emotional stress. “I really need to memorize this material and I’m not nearly prepared enough for the exam.”

“Jaemin told me you’ve been studying since before he even left. Do you know how long it’s been since then?” Donghyuck bites his lip as he shakes his head. He expects Mark to do anything but soften his eyes, reaching a hand down to cup his face delicately, thumb rubbing over the skin of his cheek in comfort. “It’s been 5 hours, Hyuck. Please just take a break.” And how can Donghyuck say no, really, when Mark is standing in front of him with nothing but good intentions and concern.

He sighs as he pushes himself away from the desk, standing from his chair and hearing his joints and bones protesting, an ugly cracking sound coming from his lower back as he does so. Mark’s eyes widen before he’s placing a hand on Donghyuck’s chest and pushing him back towards the bed, the other hand reaching out and grabbing the take-out food.

“Your body should _not_ be capable of making that sound, dude. We’re eating and then you’re laying down to get some rest.” Donghyuck is about to open his mouth to fight him on it, but Mark leans in then, pressing a kiss to his lips in a silent end to the argument.

They eat in comfortable silence, and Donghyuck still feels weary—still feels like he’s five seconds from crying—but having food in his system helps his limbs feel more light and his body feel better, at least.

“I know you care about school and I admire you for that,” Mark says suddenly, breaking the silence, “But you need to do a better job at taking care of yourself.”

“I just… I don’t want to fail.” And he’s so glad it’s Mark, of all people, that’s here with him right now as he voices the thought that’s been running through his head constantly for the past week.

Mark doesn’t say anything and Donghyuck is thankful. Instead, Mark reaches out and grabs Donghyuck by the hips, pulling him in close until Donghyuck is settled comfortably in his lap. Donghyuck lets his head fall so his face is snuggled into Mark’s shoulder which should be uncomfortable, but Donghyuck loves it. He feels his muscles relaxing bit by bit and his breath slowing down and steadying out as Mark’s fingers reach up absentmindedly, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“I know how important this is to you. And I really do admire you for working so hard these past few days. I just hate seeing you so…”

“Stressed?”

“Yeah.” Mark pulls back and looks up at him then and Donghyuck notices the shift in Mark’s features, the way his eyes go from sparkling with mirth to something more along the lines of mischief. 

“How about I make you feel good?” He offers. “I feel like you could use some… release.” Donghyuck can’t deny that it’s tempting, and the way Mark is looking at him makes him feel _wanted_. He feels a shiver run through his spine at the thought, but the voice nagging in the back of his head reminds him of the textbooks on his desk that he should get back to. 

“I really should get back to studying…” Donghyuck tries to pull away but Mark just tightens his arms around him and pulls him in closer. 

“Nope, not an option.” Mark says teasingly, smiling up at him. “You’re either going to take a nap for the next 5 hours,” then he’s leaning in and nosing up the column of Donghyuck’s neck, lips coming to stop on the moles scattered there, pressing a barely-there kiss to the skin. “Or I’m going to make you feel _so good_ you forget all about the principles of physics.” 

It’s at that time that Mark lets his hands slip below the hem of Donghyuck’s T-shirt, fingertips teasing lightly at the skin on his sides and Donghyuck can’t help the shaky moan that slips from his lips, filling the silence between them and giving more of an answer than words ever could. Donghyuck settles down into Mark’s lap again, hands coming up to pull Mark’s body closer by his shoulders and he hears the boy beneath him huff out a breathless laugh before leaning back with a smirk.

“That’s what I thought.” 

Mark doesn’t waste any time, leaning up and crashing their lips together. He feels Mark’s tongue lick against his bottom lip and he immediately opens his mouth, welcoming every advance. One of Mark’s hands leaves his side, tangling in his hair as Mark pulls his head back just the slightest bit, deepening the kiss. He can’t help the soft sigh that gets caught in the kiss as Mark’s tongue presses against his before moving up, licking against the roof of his mouth. It’s too hot and too messy from the start, lips pressing tongether almost painfully but _god_ if it’s not exactly what Donghyuck needs. Donghyuck can't help the soft sigh that gets caught in the kiss, the way his body melts into Mark's even more as Mark continues kissing him eagerly. 

Mark pulls away then and Donghyuck feels hands push him back against the bed. He lets his body fall back, head falling on the pillows as Mark pulls his hoodie over his head, throwing it behind them. He crawls over Donghyuck, using his body to cage him against the sheets. “Tonight’s all about you, baby.” Mark’s voice is low and it sends sparks through Donghyuck’s veins to the pit of his stomach. “Wanna make you feel good.” 

Mark doesn’t even let Donghyuck reply, dipping down and sealing his lips over Donghyuck’s in another bruising kiss. 

He lets himself get lost in the sensations, lets his mind drift away from formulas and theories and focus on the way Mark’s lips move against his in perfect rhythm, the feeling of hands teasing the skin on his sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He concentrates on the rhythm Mark sets with his kisses—still tender but with a sense of urgency—and he lets the fire build and build in his veins until the flames are licking at every part of his body and he’s letting out small, breathless gasps against Mark’s lips.

But Mark is just getting started. That much is clear when the other leans back, pulling the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt up and quirking his eyebrow in a wordless question. Donghyuck rolls his eyes but complies, leaning up on his elbows and shucking off his shirt as Mark runs his hands over every inch of skin he can find.

“God, I can never get enough of you.” Mark leans down, lips finding the sensitive spot on the base of Donghyuck’s neck like a magnet and suddenly any words on the tip of his tongue are replaced with a heavy sigh. He leans back into the pillows, head thrown back and body arching into Mark’s as he feels soft lips sucking the sensitive skin, teeth nipping his skin every so often and tongue soothing over to help quell the pain. He feels Mark’s hands trailing down his body as he moves further down towards his collarbones and he pulls away every so often to admire his handiwork; but he always goes back to it, lips working blooms of red and purple into his skin. 

His hand reaches up and grabs Mark's neck, pulling him in close, and he hears Mark groan against the skin of his neck, lips sucking particularly hard at the action and hips grinding down against his. The friction from the movement sends a jolt through his veins and he bucks up against Mark immediately.

He feels Mark's lips curve against his neck, feels a light huff of breath against his skin before Mark is pulling away and trailing himself down the length of Donghyuck's body, pressing kisses against his collarbones, his chest, his stomach. There's a dark glint taking over his eyes as his fingertips tease along the waistband of his sweatpants. "You're always so easy to rile up, baby."

Donghyuck can't even get a word out before Mark is leaning down, lips trailing soft and wet kisses down his chest. He’s over-heated by this point, borderline sensitive, and it's all a lot to take in—Mark's lips on his skin, his hands teasing, just _him._ Donghyuck is always affected by Mark but seeing him like this, between his legs and worshipping every part of Donghyuck is making him squirm, mind becoming cloudy and veins buzzing with a pleasant thrum. 

Then Mark's kisses change pace as he trails further down, eyes peering up as his tongue dips out against Donghyuck’s skin. He watches as Mark travels from right above the waistband of his sweatpants, tongue dragging along the V of his hips all the way to his hipbone. He feels himself getting that much harder at the sensation, at the sight, his eyes fluttering shut and hips bucking up.

"Fuck, Mark." He opens his eyes, looking back down just in time to see Mark switching sides, hands bunching in the fabric of his sweatpants and pulling them down just slightly as his tongue repeats the same motion. It elicits the same response, a low moan falling from his lips as Mark leans back, smugness and satisfaction written across his features. 

"Feeling good yet?" He doesn't bother waiting for a response, tugging Donghyuck's sweats down in one go and pulling them off his legs, tossing them behind him with no aim. Mark reaches for his thighs and pushes them apart, settling his body even lower between Donghyuck’s legs until he’s fully laying on the bed below him. He feels vulnerable and exposed, and he’s about to ask what Mark is doing when he sees his boyfriend leaning down, eyes shut and lips pressing to the skin on the inside of his thighs in a gentle kiss. 

“You're so fucking beautiful, baby.” Mark's voice is low, husky, and it fuels the fire bursting in Donghyuck's veins. Then Mark’s hands that are on his thighs are pushing them up, placing his knees against his chest. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

That’s all the warning he gets before Mark leans in and licks a broad stripe over his hole. His body flinches, a cry escaping from his lips as an electric shock travels down his body. It doesn’t deter Mark. If anything, he takes it as a green light and begins teasing around his hole, tongue tracing circles against him hot and wet and so, _so_ good. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Donghyuck tangles a hand in Mark's hair, tugging on the strands as his body arches off the bed. Mark just groans, tongue _finally_ pressing against his entrance teasingly, but it's just enough to make Donghyuck whine, feeling his muscles clench and his fist tigthen in Mark's hair. Then Mark is flicking his tongue in sharp motions, putting more pressure, and stars burst behind Donghyuck's eyelids.

“God, Mark.” He’s not in control of his body as he pushes his hips down against Mark, wanting _more_ and the way Mark’s hands grip his thighs tighter, harder, has his dick pulsing where it lays neglected across his abdomen. Mark lays his tongue flat against Donghyuck’s hole, licking a broad stripe before going back to his ministrations and it’s every bit of heaven. Donghyuck curses, and he notices the way the coil in his stomach tightens, notices the way he keeps arching off the sheets and his breath starts coming in short gasps. He’s getting _close,_ he just needs a little but more and—

Then Mark pulls away and he’s left with nothing. 

The lack of attention is almost painful and Donghyuck’s dick is embarrassingly hard against his stomach as he leans up on his elbows, glaring at Mark as he leans back and lets go of Donghyuck's thighs. “What are you doing? I was getting close.”

“It’ll feel better this way. Be patient and trust me, ok baby?” And really what can Donghyuck do. He’s painfully hard, unbelievably horny, and he’s at his boyfriend’s mercy. 

“It better be worth it then.” Mark just scoffs out a laugh as he reaches over to the bedside table, reaching into the top drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. 

“When is it not?” he asks as he pops the cap, coating his fingers. He lets Donghyuck catch his breath again as he warms it up between his hands, and Donghyuck takes a moment to check in on himself and see how he's doing. His heart is still racing, his body still feels tense and on-edge, but he’s slowly coming down from the high and it almost hurts how hard he is, how _frustrated_ he is. 

Mark sees it written across his face and he rolls his eyes as he leans over Donghyuck and presses a quick kiss to his lips. “I promise,” he says, pulling away and taking the same path down Donghyuck’s body, settling comfortably between his legs and it’s all too familiar of what happened moments ago. “It’ll be worth the wait.”

He bends down, lips wrapping around the head of Donghyuck's dick and he swears as he throws his head back against the pillow, trying not to buck into Mark's mouth.

Mark's mouth is hot and wet and god does he know how to use it. He feels Mark's tongue lick the slit of his dick, lips sucking around the head lightly before he's going down, taking more of his length in his mouth. He gets about halfway down before he's sucking his lips hard and pulling back up and a moan rips from Donghyuck's throat as he tries to keep control. He feels Mark sink further down his dick, tongue pressing against the underside and tongue twisting on the way up and it has Donghyuck's eyes fluttering shut, a curse falling from his lips as his chest heaves off the bed. 

Mark continues like that, bopping up and down Donghyuck's dick in steady rhythm and adding a particularly hard suck here, a flick of his tongue there, and he wraps a hand around what he can’t reach with his mouth, jerking Donghyuck off in short thrusts are timed with each bop of his head.

Finally there’s a finger slipping inside him that has him throwing his head to the side and muffling a moan into the pillow. “Fuck, Mark.” Instead of using his words to respond, Mark crooks his fingers _just right_ and it has a sigh falling from Donghyuck's lips, fists grabbing the sheets below his body to help ground him. 

Mark works his finger in and out until he feels Donghyuck loosen around him, and it still amazes Donghyuck in his pleasure-ridden state that Mark just knows his body so well. He doesn't even need to tell Mark that he's ready for more, Mark _knows._ He feels another finger slip in, fucking into him _just right_ and the stretch is so good combined with Mark's mouth around him that a litany of moans fall from his lips every so often. It's not until Mark is simultaneously scissoring his fingers inside him and moaning around his cock that Donghyuck feels his dick pulsing and his toes curling. 

"Fuck, Mark, more." His voice is breathless but Mark hears him loud and clear and speeds up his movements. His mouth works up and down his dick faster, his fingers fucking into him a little harder. His hand falls from Mark's hair, fingers tangling in the sheets below him again and clutching at them to help him concentrate on keeping his hips steady, trying not to fuck into Mark's mouth or meet his fingers. 

The way Mark's mouth suctions around him, hot and wet and _heaven,_ combined with the way his fingers are fucking into him fast and hard, stretching him out _so good_ —it’s all too much and a high-pitched whine slips past his lips as he feels the tension coil in his gut. His breath starts coming in short gasps and he feels his stomach growing taut, eyes fluttering closed and blood rushing through his veins. He knows he’s close, _so close,_ but Mark knows too and suddenly he’s pulling off from Donghyuck’s dick and slipping his fingers out all in one breath. 

Donghyuck can’t help the whine that tears from his lips as his hips buck off the bed, trying to find anything at all but meeting air. Mark’s hands grab his hips and hold him down on the bed in an iron-grip and the sudden lack of stimulation hits him at once. He's out of breath, his dick throbbing and his eyes stinging with tears. His thighs are shaking and a helpless whimper catches in his throat, his upper body arching off the bed in an effort to find some stimulation.

“I’m sorry baby."

He finally opens his eyes as Mark speaks, tears blurring his vision and one escaping the corner of his eyes and trailing down the side of his face. He sees Mark’s dark ones looking back at him, filled with a bit of guilt but more than anything, filled with want. Desire. Lust. He notices that Mark’s chest is flushed, his breathing heavy, and he sees the tent that’s formed in Mark’s basketball shorts and a thousand thoughts fly through his mind at once but the most prominent one is that Mark is so affected by making him feel good and that’s hot as fuck.

“Please fuck me.” His voice breaks in the middle of the sentence, an airy gasp punching from his lips as his body twists against the sheets, still aching from the lack of release. 

“Hyuck, this is supposed to be about you—”

“Please, please Mark. Want your cock so bad. I know you just wanna make me feel good but please, want you inside me so fucking bad, _please._ ” His voice cracks on the last word, his voice watery and shaky, and another tear clings to his eyelashes before falling as his hands grab onto Mark’s arms and try to tug him closer. And Mark has always been weak for him, so it's no surprise when he falls onto Donghyuck easily, body a comforting weight on top of him. 

Donghyuck latches onto Mark’s neck before he can change his mind, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss as he grinds up against him. The feeling of their hard lengths brushing against one another, even through clothing, sends a tidal wave of shock through Donghyuck's over-sensitive body. He breaks the kiss with a shameless moan against Mark’s lips, hips bucking up again in search of more friction. He hears Mark’s breath hitch in his throat, a small consolation for feeling so desperate, and when Mark reaches down and tugs his shorts off the rest of the way, Donghyuck could _cry_ with relief. 

“You’re irresistible, you know that? How am I ever supposed to say no to you?” Donghyuck would laugh if he wasn’t so achingly hard and wound up, body drawn tight like a livewire. Instead, he reaches down and wraps a hand around Mark, pumping him slowly while wrapping his legs around the other’s body and using them to pull him closer. 

“That’s not an option,” Mark’s face lights up, recognizing his own words being thrown back at him. He just shakes his head, fondness in his eyes despite the dark glint of want, and when Mark lines up and pushes in easily, it takes the breath out of Donghyuck's lips with a reverently whispered ' _fuck'._ Mark slides into him with a hiss, presses in to the hilt, and Donghyuck relishes in the feeling of being full. The feeling of Mark inside him—hot and hard—and their hips pressed flush against one another is more than words can explain. He clenches hard around Mark and watches as his mouth falls open, eyes screwing shut, and he takes pleasure in the way Mark's body tenses above him, the way his arms are shaky next to where they're braced besides Donghyuck's body.

Before Donghyuck can ask, before he can beg, Mark is pulling out and snapping his hips back against Donghyuck with a harsh thrust. They both moan into the space between them, and Mark snaps his hips again and again, setting a brutal pace from the beginning. Each thrust is timed perfectly, a little on the slower side but _hard_ and Donghyuck sees red every time he closes his eyes. He feels the way he keeps pulsing around Mark, feels the way the head of Mark's dick catches on his rim each time he pulls out, and it pulls the coil in his stomach tighter.

The only sounds filling the room are the sounds of their harsh pants and the echo of skin-on-skin that comes with each powerful thrust. Still, Mark keeps missing _that_ spot each time and Donghyuck is growing impatient. He feels like he's on fire, like there's molten lava flowing through his veins, and he _wants_ so badly he can feel it in his bones, can feel it in every inch of his body. 

“Fuck me faster.” It’s not a request, it’s a demand. Donghyuck takes pride in the way Mark stutters in his rhythm, hips faltering, before he feels Mark lean back and his hand is coming up under Donghyuck’s knee, hitching it up and _oh._

Donghyuck gasps, body arching off the bed. One hand comes up, fisting his own hair while the flies up to hold Mark’s arm, leaving crescent-shaped imprints in the soft skin. He looks up to see a cocky smirk pulling at Mark's lips, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat and if that wasn't enough, the new angle has Mark fucking into him so good, so much deeper, and each thrust hits his prostate dead on.

Mark delivers a particularly hard thrust and Donghyuck nearly screams, body twitching as he feels himself clench hard around Mark, hands falling back to the bed and fisting in the sheets. “Shit,” Mark’s voice is broken as he bends his head down, resting it against Donghyuck’s shoulder as he hitches Donghyuck’s leg even higher up, pressing his knee to his chest as he begins drilling into him relentlessly in a way that has Donghyuck all but screaming. 

His body is begging for release after being so wound up, and he can feel the way his body is tensing up, can feel how he’s clenching around Mark uncontrollably. His thighs are shaking, his head is light, and he's stuttering out moans in time with each thrust. 

“Baby,” Mark groans, voice low and raspy, breath ghosting over Donghyuck’s shoulder where Mark’s face is still buried. “-m not gonna last.” His thrusts grow sloppy as he speaks, rhythm breaking and erratic but Donghyuck can’t say anything, words lost in the haze. He hopes the whine that he releases says enough, body tensing up as the pressure and pleasure finally comes to a peak.

He feels Mark speed up and all it takes is a couple more thrusts before everything whites out. 

He comes so hard he feels his body twitching—convulsing, really—as his eyes roll back. A long drawn-out moan leaves his lips as he spills across his stomach and every muscle in his body tenses, pulling tight before sagging back into the mattress below him. He hears Mark basically growl against his neck before he's pushing himself up and pulling out. Donghyuck forces his eyes open to see Mark’s body tense above him, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he pumps himself in fast strokes before he utters a breathless _fuck_ and spills onto Donghyuck’s stomach as well, watching the white ropes of his come mix with Donghyuck’s. It's unbelievably hot and a weak grown leaves Donghyuck's body as Mark falls onto the space beside him.

“Fuck,” Mark repeats, a punched-out breath. Donghyuck looks over and sees that he has an arm thrown over his eyes, notices that his chest is still flushed red, still heaving and trying to catch his breath. His limbs feel like jello himself, and he's still breathing in lungfuls of air. He faintly thinks about how lucky he is to see Mark like this, to _have_ him like this. Mark is always beautiful but like this, limbs loose and a lazy smile, cheeks still rosy and skin slightly damp with sweat—it's something else entirely. 

He gives Mark a minute to come down from his high as he reaches onto his bedside table, grabbing a few tissues and cleaning himself off. He throws the tissues off the side of his bed—too lazy to even bother looking and making sure they made the garbage can—and rolls over to see Mark looking at him, arms held open and a soft smile on his face and Donghyuck has never been one to say no to some post-sex cuddles. 

He burrows into Mark’s side despite their sweaty skin and harsh breathing, relaxing as Mark wraps his arms around him, pulling him in close with a deep sigh. 

“Please tell me you feel at least a little less tense.” Mark says breathlessly, and although the light tone tells Donghyuck that he’s just teasing, it really was exactly what he needed. He tries to respond, but the word ‘definitely’ gets cut off with a loud yawn and Donghyuck suddenly feels how much his body is begging him for sleep, limbs heavy and eyelids getting heavier by the second 

“How about you get some sleep, hmm?” Donghyuck wants to protest, needs to study more, but he’s powerless because Mark’s body is so warm next to him, his arms wrapped around him pulling him further and further into dreamland. He feels his breathing evening out and he lets himself burrow into Mark’s side even further, getting comfortable as he lays his head against his chest. 

“Wake me up in 2 hours ok?” Sleep coats his voice, makes his words sluggish and jumbled altogether, but he’s sure Mark understands (Mark always understands).

“4. At least.” Donghyuck manages to crack open one eye and he sees Mark’s already looking down at him, eyes full of adoration. 

“I’ll settle for 3. Deal?” Mark breaks into a grin and he’s beautiful like this, unfiltered and illuminated from the low light coming from the desk lamp. 

“Deal.” And then Mark is leaning in, pressing a kiss against his temple soft and sweet, and Donghyuck is every bit in love.

**Author's Note:**

> this was not supposed to be nearly as soft as it turned into. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> there's some angst on the horizon in the next fic so take all the sweet n spicy times while you can :]
> 
> [twitter ](https://twitter.com/sunflowerzens) |  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starryskys)


End file.
